Moth To Flame
by limabean988
Summary: "Do you want to know a secret, Jade?" her cruel, demanding voice whispered into my ear. I resisted the urge to shudder at the seductive, taunting words escaping her mouth. I knew it was a trap, that if I said yes, there would be no coming back; that she would own me. And yet, I still opened my mouth and uttered my doom,"Yes." Trina/Jade Friendship


Hi there. This is limabean988 and this is my first story like ever. I hope you enjoy it! and if anybody would like to beta for me that be great! just shoot me a pm, or leave it in a review thanks!

Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable materials, are not the property of the author.

Words: 771

Rating: T

Uploaded: Monday, September17, 2012

Prologue

I was scared—no not scared, terrified. And despite the knowledge that I could leave at any moment, I didn't. For some reason, I felt compelled to stay, right here in this cold, dank room, alone with sin itself.

"Are you going to answer me?" I hissed, desperately trying to keep my voice strong.

Upon not hearing answer, I cautiously opened my eyes. BIG mistake. As I opened my eyes, I found myself staring into another pair. A fierce violet pair, that seemed to bore into the depths of my soul, assessing my value, determining my level of worth. I knew exactly who they belonged to and that terrified me even more.

"Awww! What's the matter Jadey? Afraid of the 'Big Bad Wolf'? Don't be. I don't bite—much." She howled with laughter, chilling me to the bone. I tried to retaliate, to express my anger at her taunts; to defend my pride, to show my fearlessness, but to my tremendous displeasure, I could only manage a slight choking noise.

"Well! _This_ is a first," she shouted in mock disbelief," THE Jadelyn August West is silent! She has absolutely NOTHING, to say!" I could feel my blood boiling, my cheeks burning. Whether from anger or embarrassment, I didn't know. She continued to smirk, enjoying my discomfort, my fear, my weakness. Anyone else, I would've been sent to the hospital, courtesy of my scissors, but this wasn't just anyone. No, this was, the ruler of the underworld; Queen of the Vastlands, Master of the Supernatural, Bane of the Heavens. And despite how much I wanted to, there was no way I could lay a finger on her.

Suddenly, I felt something on my ear. It was wet, and painfully hot, to the point where it felt as if my skin had melted off. It was her breath, roughly caressing my ear, demanding my attention, pushing me to listen to her every command.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to scare you, I just got so carried away. It's not every day that you get to see _the_ Jade West...flustered." her voice rasped quietly in my ear, almost sounding...remorseful?

_ "No Jade! Snap out of it!"_ I hissed in my mind, _" Don't fall for it! Don't fall prey to her!"_ And yet, I found myself yearning to hear more from her; to hear that demanding, and complex voice commanding me to obey.

" I..._like_ you Jade," she said slowly, and began to pace as if she was wondering if she had used phrase correctly. I didn't know whether I to be honored or frightened.

Somehow, I found myself responding with a low, "Thank you." She simply smiled in return. Somehow, I was drawn to that smile, and despite the circumstances, and my relentless attempts to not fall for her tricks, I found myself smiling back.

"Do you like _me_?" she asked. I nodded my head, continuing to smile at her idiotically. Her intense, sensuous voice, fogging my brain, pulling me under her spell. She must've been pleased with my response because she smiled yet again, although this one wasn't the soft seemingly genuine one from before. Rather, it was a cruel, sinister one, that sent a harsh chill down my spine in the eerie moonlight and brought me out of my numbed state.

Ceasing her light pace around the tiny room, she approached me once more, still baring the same sinister smile on her face.

"Do you want to know a secret, Jade?" she spoke into my ear, her cruel, demanding voice, barely a whisper. I resisted the urge to shudder at the seductive, taunting words escaping her mouth. I knew it was a trap, that if I said yes, there would be no coming back; that I would belong to her. But to my immense horror, I found that my desperate mental pleas were unheard, as I nodded my head , selling my soul to the devil.

Her lips twitched, and drew back into an eerie, victorious grin. With that, I knew my fate was sealed. Trina Vega owned me now, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.


End file.
